1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, semiconductor devices are integrated at high density. As a result, the distance between electrodes or between wirings is reduced. As the distance is reduced, characteristics of the semiconductor device such as the operating speed are affected by the qualities of the electrodes and the wirings. That is, the electrodes and the wirings of high qualities result in high quality semiconductor devices, and the electrodes and the wirings of low qualities result in low quality semiconductor devices.
As a packaging technology, there is a technique of connecting a conductive film such as an electrode pad with a wiring. According to the packaging technology, it is required that the quality of the insulation formed around the wiring and the conductive film is high.